orthoniasettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn
Dragonborn are a humanoid race that have the blood of Dragons flowing through their veins, and thus appear similar to them. The origins of the Dragonborn of Orthonia are mysterious. As a Secondborn race, their creation is thought to have occurred some time concurrent to the Schism of the Elves; most dragonborn elders assert that they were once humanoids who were granted favors from both Bahamut and Tiamat long ago. Despite their draconic origins they are not half-dragons; their dragon blood is much more dilute, to the point that they can sustain themselves as a breeding race. Compared to half-dragons, dragonborn look more distinctly humanoid and have a less-reptilian visage and build. Despite having the blood of dragons in their hearts, most dragonborn don't live much beyond 90 years. There are no major communities of dragonborn in Orthonia, though most live on Valorith, either in the mountains or the northern hills, and either alone as hermits, or in small villages or ethnic enclaves of large cities, and typically with their own the subrace. The "subraces" of dragonborn are the various colors/metals of true dragons, and each of them resembles and behaves somewhat similarly to their respective heritage. Metallic dragonborn have an innate inclination towards good, while chromatic dragonborn have the same for evil. They usually prefer taking on partners of their own subrace, but can breed with other dragonborn varieties, as well as with humans and elves (with the resulting offspring of such unions almost always being dragonborn themselves). The Dragonborn of Orthonia are an adaptation of Kobold Press' Dragonkin race. They have the following racial traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: Dragonborn are strong and have a powerful presence, but are not typically agile. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, and -2 Dexterity. * Size: Dragonborn are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Dragonborn are dragons with the dragonborn subtype. * Base Speed: Dragonborn have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Languages: Dragonborn begin play speaking Draconic. Dragonborn with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Dwarven, Elvish, and Undercommon. * Walk Among Mankind: Dragonborn count as both dragons and humanoids for any effect related to type. Unlike other dragons, dragonborn are not immune to magical sleep and paralysis effects. * Darkvision: Dragonborn can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. They also possess low-light vision. * Resilient Hide: Dragonborn gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their armor class. * Draconic Ancestor: Upon character creation, choose one of the varieties of chromatic or metallic dragons to be a draconic ancestor. The choice of ancestor effects some other aspects of the dragonborn character, and might guide the character's personality and goals. * Draconic Talent: Dragonborn gain a +2 racial bonus on skill checks corresponding to their draconic ancestor, as detailed below. In addition, Fly is always a class skill for dragonborn. * Draconic Resistance: Dragonborn gain resistance 5 to the energy type corresponding with their draconic ancestor, as detailed below. * Draconic Talons: Dragonborn receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. The damage is based on the creature’s size (1d4 for Medium creatures.) Category:Races